Daddy's Little Girl
by Tsuki Starlight
Summary: Haruhi is life is going to change after her father tells her something about her future. After an accident it seems she can't escape this future life. Can the Host Club help her in time? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt to write a Host Club fanfic so hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

It was a beautiful morning today. The sunlight slipped through the window and slowly made it's way to a lump on the twin size bed. The lump on the bed began to stir and slowly pulled the cover off it's body. Brown eyes looked towards the clock on the nightstand. The blanket was discarded and the now revealed gir,l who got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. There she brushed her teeth and brushed her short hair brown hair. She got dress into her boy uniform and walked out to her living room.

"Haruhi I made breakfast," a man with long hair smiled.

"Thanks dad," the girl said with a smile.

She sat down and ate her breakfast with her father. After she was done she pick up her plate and put it in the sink. She rinsed her hand and walked back to her room to get her bag. With her bag in hand she walked towards the door and stopped to put on her shoes. She was about to reached for the doorknob but was stopped by her father's voice.

"Hey, Haruhi, I need to tell you something important. So come back home as soon as possible," he said very seriously.

Haruhi eyed her father suspiciously looking at him straight in the eye. Something was not right and it worried her. He suddenly changed his serious expression and smiled happily. Haruhi sighed outwardly at her father's mood swings.

"Oh look at the time. If you don't go now you would be late," he said motherly and shooed out the down while giving her stuff.

Haruhi sighed again as she walked down the steps. She turned towards her door and saw her father waving goodbye. She waved back and walked to school.

-At School-

For some strange reason Haruhi couldn't pay attention. She looked to her left to see Hikaru drawing. Then she turned towards her right and saw Hikaru's twin, Kaoru, also drawing. She turned her attention backed towards the teacher and tried to pay attention. She lasted for about five minutes and she lost her interest. She was to occupy thinking what her father wanted to tell her. After thinking of the different ideas she sighed in frustration. She put her arms her desk and laid her head on them. She felt a headache coming and slightly cringes. She finally decided to just sleep through the lecture for once.

-Twins POV-

Hikaru lost his interest and decided to doodle on his paper. Looked towards Kaoru but his gaze landed on the girl between them. She seemed like she troubled with something. She kept sighing and zoning out during the lecture. He turned towards his twin who also noticed Haruhi's attitude. They watch her put here head her desk and cringe. They looked at her with worry and then looked at each to see if the other knew what was wrong. Once they looked at her again she was out like a light. The boys wonder what was wrong but both decided to ask later.

-After School-

The bell rang and everyone began to exit the class. The girls ran merrily towards the 3rd Music Room. Haruhi sighed as she put her stuff in her bag. Two pairs of arms snaked around her face and over her shoulder. She looked up to meet the twins worried gaze.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" they said in unison. Haruhi eyes widen in surprise she didn't think it she was that obvious. She then tried to think of an excuse.

"Um...well...I was trying to think of...what I have to make for dinner," she said with a smile. The twins looked at her half believing her. They turned towards each other and shrug their shoulders.

"If thats all that's bothering you-" Hikaru started.

"Then we will see you at the club," Kaoru finished. With that said both brothers left leaving Haruhi alone. 'Mother in heaven what exactly is going through dad's head?' she asked looking out the window. She hoped the others won't mind her absence for today. Then again Kyouya won't mind he would probably just add more money on to her debt. She walked out the classroom and headed outside to go home.

* * *

Well I know it's short but I have a homework assignment that is calling me to finish it. So thanks for reading and please tell what you think about it by reviewing. Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is Chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy. I would like to thank the folowing reviewers:

**bunnykitune:** _Thanks for the review and your right about Tamaki and the_ _others reactions._

**patback409:** _Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter will answer your question._

**Rangerette:** _Well this chapter is more in the plot. So maybe you might like it. Maybe won't, but thanks for the review._

**sakuraK155: **_Thanks for the review and hope you like it._

**SkaterXGalXMily:** _Umm well that's for the review and I glad you love. Hope you like this_ _chapter._

**xcloudx:** _Thanks for the review._

**storynerd:** _Well I updated and thanks for the review._

**SnowCharms: **_Well I don't know about the pairing yet but when I get there I will tell. I might even do a poll if I can't decide for myself. And thanks for the review._

Well I think thats all for the reviewers and I will let you guys read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 2

-Enter the Third Music Room-

The doors open and roses petals magicially swirls and the bright blinding light in the room dims. The host club members seemed in their normal positions. Tamaki sat on the sofa dressed up in egyptian Pharo clothing and watching the clock like a hawk. Kyouya was sit at a small table on his laptop. He was wearing Egyptian advisor's attire. He was also trying to ignore Tamaki's nervousness. The twins were dressed up as egyptian servants and were about to walk up to Tamaki to tease him. Honey was dressed up in a child egyptian attire, while Mori was dress up as an egyptian warrior. Honey was eating cake while Mori watched him.

Incase your wondering why everyone was not entertaining any girls at the moment well there is a good explanation for it.

_/Flashback/_

_Hikaru and Kaoru enter the third music room to be welcomed by Tamaki. "Ah finally you three are he-," Tamaki stopped and counted the heads in front of him. Only counting two he looked at the twins questioning,"Where's my daughter Haruhi?"_

_"Don't worry, Milord-" Kaoru started._

_"She should be on her way now," Hikaru finished._

_"Oh no! Haruhi was left to walk alone here I must-" "Heel Tamaki,"Kyouya's voice cut off Tamaki's actions. Tamaki turned around and looked at Kyouya with puppy eyes._

_"But mother, our daughter is out alone without our guidance," Tamaki cried dramatically._

_"I believe she could navigate the halls perfectly fine," Kyouya said not looking away from his laptop. After being told that Tamaki went to a dark corner and sulked. The twins snickered at their friends misfortune._

_"Poor Tama-kun," Honey sadly commented._

_"Ah," Mori said agreeing. Kyouya finished typing on his computer and looked at Tamaki in the corner. He sighed in defeat and decided to cheer up Tamaki._

_"If Haruhi is not here within thirty minutes," Kyouya started off his propostion, which got Tamaki out of his depression and change to hope," We will close the club and find her." _

_Tamaki sighed in relief ,"Okay everyone lets get ready and change for our guests." Everyone got up and walked to the dressing rooms to change into their Egyptian Theme wardrobe. And that is how we found them._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hey Hikaru."

"What is it Kaoru?"

"Something is wrong with Haruhi,"Kaoru said remembering how Haruhi was acting in class,"It's seemed like something was bugging her." Hikaru looked at his brother with realization. The older twin, which was the slower one to realize other feelings, caught on to his brothers thought. Now that he thought about Haruhi wasn't really concentrating in class like she usually did.

"Now that I think about she was acting strange. Do you think that is the cause of her not being here?" Hikaru asked out loud. Honey looked out the window and saw that the sky was clear and sunny.

"Well, the weather is not the problem," he said to the twins. Both boys looked at the older, yet younger looking host.

"If it's not the weather then what do you think is the problem, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked his cousin.

"I don't know Takashi," Honey sighed in defeat. The twins were about to throw in their ideas about why she was not present until they were interupted by Kyoya's laptop being closed. All Host club turned their attention to the Shadow King.

"I believe it is time to search for Haruhi,"he said as he adjusted his glasses and walked towards the with a paper in hand,"I suggest everyone should change their clothes."

"Right! Now everyone, lets hurry and find my precious daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed as he ran into the changing room.

Everyone else followed Tamaki, but less in a hurry to change. After Kyoya post the note on the door, he also changed out of his own clothes. Hunny looked at the clock and notice the something. There was still ten minutes left to wait for Haruhi.

"Hmm. Kyo-kun is also worry. That's not good," Hunny whispered to Bun-Bun.

"Alright men! We must find are dear Haruhi and bring her back and..." Tamaki continued his rant while the twins paid close attention to his instructions. The three other host silently followed them out the room.

* * *

-With Haruhi- 

Haruhi walked down the sidewalk that led to her apartment. She looked towards her apartment door as she walked closer. For some reason the closer she got the more she worried and dreaded walking through the door. Something was trying to tell her not to enter. The part that scared the most about this feeling is that it was the same feeling she had before she foud out about her mother's death.

She reached the door and was about to open it until she heard voices. 'That's odd I wonder who is home with dad?' she thought. She reach her house key and unlocked the door.

"Hey dad I'm home!" she announced as she opened the door. The voices stopped and Haruhi could hear some one moving in the living room. She put her bag on the floor and removed her shoes.

"Oh Haruhi. So glad you have come. I would like you to meet someone," Her father said happily. Haruhi eyed his suspiciously and looked toward the living.

"Who is it that you want me to meet?" She asked curiousily.

"Well he's in the living room let's go greet him," he said in a sing-song voice. They walked into the living room and Haruhi noticed a guy about the age of eighteen sitting down drinking tea. He had redish brown hair with green eyes and he was dress in casual clothes.

"Haruhi I would like you to meet Fujiwara Kenji," he said with a smile. Kenji stood up and grabbed Haruhi's hand and kissed the top of it. Haruhi blushed but it wasn't from the contact, it was from the look he gave her after the kiss.

"Dad, what is the meaning of this?" she asked her father without breaking the eye contact with Kenji.

"Well it is quite funny story-," he said but was cut off by Kenji.

"The story is that I am your fiancé," he said with a smirk. To say at the least Haruhi was shocked and very angry.

"What?" Haruhi growled.

"Well you see Kenji is your arranged fiancé," her father said not noticing Haruhi's rising anger,"I can't wait for the wedding. Ooohh especially the grandchildren!" Haruhi looked at her supposed fiancé and her daydreaming father.

"Excuse me. I have to change real quick," she said as an evil aura consumed her. She walked into her room and changed her clothes. She put on some boy shorts and a baggy shirt. She grabbed some shoes, her wallet,and put on a hat. After changing her clothes she walked out of her room and walked to the door. She put on her shoes and reached for the door knob.

"Haurhi? Where are you going?" Her father asked concerned.

"I'm going out," she said very calm and with no emotion. With that said she walked out the door and slammed it shut. Ranka looked at the door with a sad expression. Kenji walked up to Ranka and also looked at the door.

"She not very happy about the arrangement. Is she?" Kenji asked.

"In away I saw this coming. It will probably take sometime for her to get use to you," he said not looking a t Kenji.

"That is understandable," Kenji said as ran hand through his short hair,"I guess I will just have to wait." Kenji smirked evilly.

"It might be a while until she comes back would you like to have some more tea?" Ranka asked with a sigh.

"That will be nice. Thank you, Ranka-san," he said with a small bow.

"Oh no thank you. I can't wait until the grandchildren come along," Ranka said happily as he skipped into the living room.

'Phase one now complete,' Kenji thought as he followed Ranka into the living room.

* * *

Well I'm going to leave it here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading the story. Well until next time. Ja Ne 


End file.
